


Return

by PTchan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because there is no way Hide is dead, CCG!Hide, Friendship, M/M, no freakin way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTchan/pseuds/PTchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akira isn't surprised to find a certain person entering her squad despite not being a Quinx.<br/>Open for scene suggestions ^w^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I wrote in 2 hours without a muse or any creativity just because I wanted to see Hide.  
> But I just really want to see this in Canon PLEEEEEASE let it be at least a BIT true in cannon!! TTATT (denying the reason for Hide's MIA to death)

“Oh, it’s you” Mado Akira commented as she entered the room. She spared a bow to the Officer Marude as a sign of courtesy before turning back to the nostalgic face framed by short blond hair. “I take it the 1st Ward treated you well?”

“Yo! First Class Investigator Mado. Maaan it’s been a while~” the young man greeted, a sunny grin on his face. “Yep, they’ve been… ah… _very_ friendly…”

This response elicited a hum left from the older’s lips eyes scanning him up and down. She noted a number of differences from the last time she’d seen him. That determined young man, half-dead, broken, and bloodied after that faithful night seemed to have grown quite a lot -decidedly a foot taller physically, with strength evident in his shoulders and his already intelligent gaze gaining a bit more wisdom, perhaps a shadow as well...

“Akira-saan, I know how handsome I am, but please do show some restraint.”

A smile crossed Akira’s lips. At least that part of him didn’t change, still as bright as she’d remembered. “I heard you were promoted. Congratulations” She continued, ignoring the man’s previous statement completely. “To think that you would go from an Outsider to a Rank 1 Investigator in 3 years, that’s quite a feat”

“Aw shucks~” the man made a show of looking embarrassed, but his prideful smile gave all away, a twinkle to his gaze as he struck a pose. “It was a piece of cake!”

“ _EHEM!!”_ Inspector Marude cleared his throat, brows twitching as he tried to catch two’s attention. He turned to Akira, extending a manila envelope to her, to which she accepted, opening the flap and scanning the contents. “First Class Investigator Mado, just take the guy and go” Marude grumbled out.

“This is…” the woman trailed off, reading through a single file. “A formal request granted permission by Special Class Investigator Arima…” she turned to the newcomer again. “You formally asked Arima to join my squad?” she asked, a brow raised.

She only received a smile in response, but somehow she was able to understand. “I see… it’s a miracle he actually gave his consent”

“Che! Why _anyone_ would volunteer to be among that bunch, I’ll never know” the 20th ward’s leading investigator grumbled out. “Such a talented youth wasted on the likes of those freaks! Must be out of your mind… Anyways, you’re dismissed.”

Tucking the papers back into the envelope, Akira joined her new subordinate for a bow to their superior before leaving the room.

* * *

 

“…I heard he doesn’t remember anything” the blond began, stopping just as they entered the elevator. He rubbed the back of his neck, smile becoming just a little sad.

Akira spared him a glance. “I’m sorry, but it can’t be helped. …will you be alright?”

“…yeah. I guess I’m just glad he’s alright. Still, it’s really lonely without him around”

“You really like him huh?” the First Class Investigator smiled, hearing the other’s whole-hearted consent. She couldn’t help but remember the first time she’d met the youth and all his zeal. True she didn’t trust him fully at first, but indeed… going so so far just to find a missing friend, even after suffering a traumatic event in the midst of it. “How is Special Class Arima?”

“Same as always. I still can’t thank him enough for saving my life, but I still want to punch him at least once for everything else” the other pouted, before mumbling out an “...though I’d probably get killed then… damn mixed feelings”

The elevator opened, and the two got off, continuing down the hallway to a particular door near the very end.

Akira let out a soft sigh, already hearing a racket from that far away. Beside her, the man let out a low whistle. “Well aren’t they a roudy bunch” he grinned. Akira merely rolled her eyes, turning the door handle.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the blond stiffen just a bit, a mixture of nervousness and anticipation flashing in his normally guarded face. She smiled.

“Oh, hey Mom.” A familiar voice greeted as she entered the room, and silence followed afterwards. She regarded her subordinate with a raised brow.

“Rank 1 Investigator Sasaki, just who are you calling Mom?”

“You’re a MOM???” beside her, the newcomer gasped, only making her roll her eyes.

Completely ignoring the conspicuous mess of furniture and coffee of the Quinx’s meeting room as well as the ragged looks of her squad, she announced in a powerful voice. “Everyone, meet your new subordinate” she introduced, coxing the newcomer in. “Just to be clear, he is not a Quinx, but he has Special Class Investigator Arima’s recommendation, and thus you are to treat him as your equal… or is that not acceptable?”

The man only grinned, eyes sparkling as he regarded everyone in the room with a polite bow. When he stretched up, his eyes landed not-inconspicuously on a certain white-black-haired man and his smile softened. “Rank 1 Investigator, Nagachika Hideyoshi! Just call me Hide ok?” his sunny grin returned, before taking the other’s hand. “Sasaki Haise, please take care of me~!”


	2. Coffee

**_“…sorry”_ **

_The tone was light, but the word left a heavy weight on the half-ghoul’s chest, and a grim sensation filled his being as his consciousness began to fade. His last sight was that of his most precious friend, a resigned smile on his face as something –were they fingers?— trailed across his cheek._

**_“Can you fight with all you got just one more time?”_ **

_…._

_When he came back to his senses, he was alone in the dark, damp sewer, the sweet taste of blood in his mouth and his heart pounding heavily in his rib-cage._

_His despair didn’t come from the knowledge that he would be killed by CCG’s God of Death, nor was it from the utter hopelessness that came from the piles of corpses all over, the knowledge that he couldn’t save his friends._

_It was one thought._

**_“I… I want to help you”_ **

_Blood… in his mouth…_

**_“That’s a nasty wound…”_ **

_“H-Hid—e”_

**_“…sorry.”_ **

_It came from the realization that everything was in vain._

_He… failed…_

**_“GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHH!!!!!!!!!”_ **

* * *

 

Haise Sasaki awoke in cold sweat, gasping from a nightmare he couldn’t remember, and he immediately shot up his bead, forcing his already empty stomach on a bucket placed near his bed.

 _…again…_ he gasped after a few dry heaves, calming his breathing when he knew nothing else could else possibly come out. The coffee and water he’d drank just before bed along with his stomach acids a murky mass at the bottom. He sighed.

This wasn’t the first time it happened. No, it was a usual thing; him waking in cold sweat, tears in his eyes and guilt and disgust swimming in the pits of his stomach along with the desperate urge to cough out whatever was inside.

He could never understand why. A nightmare, night terror, perhaps even a memory from his 20 lost years, he didn’t know. His mind is blank the moment his eyes open. But it always came.

Not every night, thankfully, but far too often for comfort that he was forced to keep a bucket by his beside just to decrease his efforts of rushing to the bathroom at ungodly hours in the morning and risking awakening the members of his squad.

Finally feeling his vitals go back to normal range, he sighed, wiping his mouth with a tissue from the box on his side-table, also as precaution, and stood up, picking the bucket with its disgusting contents for the usual after-panic routine.

The time was 3:04am

A delicious aroma filled his nose as he exited the shared bathroom, his face and bucket clean, and it made his abused stomach rumble just a bit.

A light was in the kitchen area. _That’s weird. Is it Mutsuki?_ He wondered, remembering the last time he woke to someone in the kitchen in the wee hours of the morning. But that time Mutsuki had ben healing all day due to a particularly nasty attack by a Ghoul that he became too restless come morning.

…Ah, but Mutsuki still didn’t know how to make such delightful coffee as what he could smell now though…

Leaving the bucket by the bathroom door to pick up when he got back, he entered the lit area.

Caramel eyes met his, and a smile that could’ve rivaled the sun greeted him. “Hey!”

 _Oh, it’s the newcomer._ “Rank 1 Investigator Nagachika. What are you doing up at this hour?” Haise asked, eyes trailing from the blond’s tousled hair to the warm cup of coffee in his hand.

There was another steaming cup opposite him on the table, and Haise stared at it curiously, a light blush forming on his cheeks. _It does smell really good…._

“Hey! What’s with that??” the blond’s exclamation made him jump, and he flinched when an arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulders, dragging him to the table.

“N-Nagachika-sa—“

“ _I told you to call me_ Hide! Hii-deee!!” Nagachika… Hide… pouted, face far too close to his own for Haise’s liking, eyes condescending. “That incredibly long title makes my neck all stiff! ‘sides, we’re the same age and rank!”

Trapped between that look and the other’s arm on his shoulders, Haise could only nod. Weirdly enough though, he didn’t really mind all that much. “R-Right… H-hide…” he tried out, the name rolling easily off his tongue, and a familiar sort of warmth began to fill his stomach. “Hide…”

A grin, as bright and sunny as his hair color, erupted from the blond’s lips, pleased, and Haise couldn’t help the slight heat warming his cheeks. A weird sense of nostalgia striking him right in his heart, making his own lips tug upward.

The blond released him but instead patted him on the shoulders, grin approving. “Atta boy!” then, he gestured to the spare coffee on the table, and this close, Haise was surprised to find that it was his favorite mug…

_Huh?_

“And I made coffee. Thought ya might need it” Hide winked, returning to his own cup, and a different sort of blush crawled up the Quinx’s cheeks.

“Y-You heard me!?” he asked meekly, color draining from his cheeks at being found out after so long…

The blond shrugged. “Well, my room is next to yours. Don’t worry though, I won’t tell” another wink, and then it was replaced by a serious expression. “But ya gotta tell me what that was all about.” Hide continued, eyes locking on his face.

Haise flinched a bit at the sudden change in atmosphere, taking this time to sit down and take a sip of his coffee. He sighed at the taste. “You make good coffee” he complimented.

The grin was back on Hide’s face. “Yeah! I worked real hard for that ya know. Just about everyone I know is a coffee nut!” he gave an exasperated sigh. “But seriously don’t think you can change the subject” he mock-glared.

The black/white haired man sweatdropped at this. He cradled his coffee mug, blowing off some of the steam. “Well… I don’t really know the reason. It just… happens” he shrugged.

Hide hummed, a distant look entering his face, but he waved out a hand as if waving the subject all together. “Ok fine. I’ll take it. But that’s not enough to buy my silence so Plan B!” he exclaimed, pointing a finger at the other.

“…Hah?” Haise blinked, another sweatdrop on his face at the other’s antics, but he couldn’t quite keep a smile off his face. _Well… It’s not like they don’t already know about it though… I mean, I did wake everyone up the first time around…_ “Ok…?”

Hide smirked at this, eyes closed and crossing his arms over his chest as he seemingly nodded to himself, probably planning something in his head. “Then in that case…” he trailed, as if for dramatic effect, he opened his eyes and winked. “Ya gotta stay with me till the sun rises”

Haise blinked again, feeling something all too familiar about that situation as the same sort of warmth filled his chest. He shrugged. “Well why not?”

“Good. Cause there’s no way I can get back to sleep now and you have to suffer that hell with me!! Seriously dude. It’s _3 in the morning!! What is wrong with you???_ ”

For the third time, Haise sweatdropped, and he couldn’t help the urge to laugh instead. Hide joined in soon enough and just like that, the two spent the next 4 hours just laughing and talking over several cups of coffee.

“GAAH! I DRANK TOO MUCH COFFEE!! What’ll you do if I get too hyper to do anything productive today???!!”

“Not my fault you kept refilling”

“Well YOU Kept refilling and it’s not my fault if I get carried away!! Damn all you coffee nuts and your ability to chug unlimited amounts of coffee!!!”

“Still not my fault”

“Oh no. You woke me up and made me make coffee so it IS Your fault!!”

“…then what do you want me to do about it?” Haise raised a brow, stifling a smile behind a hand.

Hide didn’t bother hiding his full on grin, and although there’s still some time left, Haise couldn’t help but feel as though the sun had finally risen for the first time in a long while.

Warmth and nostalgia again. Was he missing something?

“Well Haise” the other began, using his name so familiarly as if he’d been using it all his life; but at the same time it sounded strange, like that wasn’t quite what it should be. But still… “You just gotta learn that you’re stuck with me then!”

Somehow, Haise felt as if he wouldn’t be getting any more of those nightmares after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really planning for this to have more than one chapter but damn if I'm not happy you guys like it XDD  
> And because I love you guys and Hide and Kaneki and Haise and Akira and Juuzo (oooh Juuzo), and Tokyo Ghoul needs more happiness please, And Hide NEEDS to be ALIVE And WELL and HOPEFULLY join the CCG Quinx Unit (GAAAAH!!)  
> Hide made me write this chapter ^w^ (Well, it was supposed to be Hide, but somehow it became Haise O_O;;;) 
> 
> ...wow... it ended up a lot longer than I thought.... XDD
> 
> XD


	3. Prosthetic

“So it’s true then” Nagachika Hideyoshi jolted as the voice came up behind him, his body stiffening for a moment before he realized who it was.

Hide let out a breath before flashing his new commanding officer a grin. “Akira-san, please don’t just barge into people’s rooms. I know I’m irresistible, but as I said, please do show some restraint~” he greeted playfully, finishing up the coating on his arm.

“The door was unlocked” Once again Mado Akira ignored his playful statement, eyes locked on the now flesh colored limb connected to the blond’s shoulder. “Is that the Late Special Class Shinohara’s?”

The blond’s smile softened a bit, stretching his right arm, his dominant arm a couple of times, as if to show how it was. “Yeah… Kakuja type special Quinque: Arata. Well… a fourth of it” he explained. “Suzuya-senpai actually let me keep it. It was a surprise considering he looked ready to rip it off me when he first found out”

Akira stayed silent for a few seconds before sighing. “Nagachika Hideyoshi, you truly are a fearsome person” she stated.

“Eh?”

“Being able to get on both Special Class Investigator Arima’s and Assistant Special Class Investigator Suzuya’s good sides enough to allow you favors… not even First Class Amon…” she stopped, a shadow falling over her face. "was able to. And he was quite talented"

A knowing look crossed Hide’s face, recalling that time clearly with Akira’s badly hidden grief as she relayed to him the news. Knowing that there’s nothing he can say to make her feel any better about a lost colleague, and not quite up to shooting down her perception of him and the man who saved his life, he decided to just change the subject. “…well… what can I say, I guess I’m just that lovable~” he hummed, raising both arms in an attempt to show off his muscles. “But I do get you. I mean, sure I lost an arm –my dominant one at that— but to think I’d get a Quinque as a replacement, huh? …Well, not like it’s for free though”

“How is it?”

Hide scratched the back of his head with his left hand, flexing the fingers of Arata’s right. “It’s normal most of the time, but it still hurts like hell whenever I try to use it, sometimes even when I don’t” he gave a nervous chuckle. “Well, it is prototype after all” he shrugged.

Akira only hummed, gracing the painted arm a final glance before getting to the reason she was there in the first place. “You should hurry up and get ready, Quinx has been given an assignment”

“Eh? Why didn’t you say that earlier? Are the guys ready?” the blond immediately stood, grabbing a shirt from his floor and rushing to his closet just as Akira turned her back to him.

“No. That’s part one of your job” she smirked. “You have 15 minutes”

Hide blinked, staring at the door as it slowly swung closed, the woman having disappeared behind it already. “…” he shrugged, getting his suit on in 10 seconds flat before rushing off to get Haise. _Akira-san can be such a slave-driver at times._

Well, not that me minds.

“OY HAISE! WE GOTTA RUN!! YOUR MOM GAVE US WORK TO DO!!”

* * *

 

_He was prepared._

_He knew the consequences._

_“It’s alright Kaneki. I’ll be fine” he said, his voice firm and his smile unwavering, even as strong, blunt teeth pierced through his shoulder, ripping his arm off his body._

_He doesn’t scream. He can’t do that. Not when his best friend is in just as much pain, eating against his own will on a part of him even as tears threatened to drown him. He can’t let him hear. He hopes beyond all hope that Kaneki is as gone as he thinks._

_He can’t let him remember this._

_Hide bites his left fist, the metallic taste of his own blood nearly making him gag as he did his best to endure the agonizing pain from the right side of his body, his mind swimming and his blood dying his clothes in thick, sticky red._

_And funnily enough, through this he could think_ Damn, how the heck am I supposed to write my reports now?

_Kaneki suffered so much more. And in all that time he could only sit there, device at hand as he listens to blood curdling screams and his best friend counting downwards from a thousand by sevens, his heart clenching so tightly in his chest that he couldn’t breathe, his fists so white it bled, his anguished tears flowing freely as the knowledge that he couldn’t do anything else mocked him in his mind._

_But he knows he can’t die. He can’t throw his life away. He can’t let Kaneki suffer any more than he already has._

_Is. For he is still suffering, and Hide could do only this._

_“Sorry Man, but I swear I’ll see you soon. Please stay alive” and with an apologetic gaze, having lost an arm and his senses dull and heavy from the pain and blood loss. He picks himself up._

_He needed to get away before Kaneki starts wanting for more._

_The half-ghoul doesn’t pursue him, and he crashes not too far away, his severed shoulder throbbing agonizingly at his side, the touch of the sewer’s dirty water only doubling his pain._

_His mind began to cloud over, the pain dulling to let darkness take over. He almost laughed, tears trailing down his cheeks instead as all strength seeped out of his body._ Look at me acting all tough.

_Kaneki is suffering._

Man… I can’t… die here… but… how can…

“maybe I…shoulda…just let im… eat me… huh?” _he mumbled out, or perhaps he didn’t for he couldn’t feel his lips._

**_Sorry… Ka…nek—_ **

_…_

_…_

_…_

_The next time his consciousness fully came back to him, he was in a cramped white room in the CCG medical ward, a high pitched noise pulsing through his already aching head, wires and cords from several pieces of machinery stuck everywhere on his body and the stump where his right arm used to be heavily bandaged._

_Arima Kishou stood before him, face unreadable as he stared him down._

_Hide felt the slight urge to shrink underneath that gaze, wholly intimidated by the CCG’s God of Death. “You did well staying alive, Nagachika Hideyoshi” the top 1 Investigator complimented, and Hide would’ve grinned if he actually had the strength._

_But he didn’t, couldn’t, his throat was clogged and it was everything he had just to stay awake._

_But… he was alive, and that alone seemed to lift a very heavy weight from his heart._

_Before long, Arima was speaking once again, and Hide tried to stay focused on his words. “I’ve heard about you, talented part-timer. If you are willing, would you like to formally join the CCG?”_

Join the CCG? Formally? _Hide thought about it, somehow able to despite his condition. Formally means becoming a Ghoul investigator. Gaining the strength to be able to fight, to protect…_

Kaneki…

_Was he alive? Is he okay? Will they ever see each other again?_

_His eyes widened, recalling the time at the sewers, the war, the… plan… and a gripping fear made his lungs constrict as the Special Class investigator’s form seemed to become far more sinister than Hide first thought._

_“I’ll let you decide. For now you should rest”_

_“W-wa” he choked out, his voice barely there, just the passage of air from his larynx. Dread pooling in his stomach, and he knows it’s completely evident in his face._

_Arima seemed to understand, and he stared at him with his undiscernible eyes, holding nothing but calm observation._

_“That Half-ghoul, Kaneki Ken… was your friend, yes?”_

_Hide’s froze._

_Arima knows. The God of Death knows…_ Is he… D-Did he…

_“He’s alive. If you can prove yourself to me, I may even let you meet him”_

_And that was all Hide needed to hear._

_His consciousness faded, all energy draining from his tired, broken body, leaving only relief._

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is how I saved Hide's life ^^; Or rather, this is how I IMAGINE Hide saved his OWN life  
> Cause hey! I STILL believe he's way too smart to just throw his life away like that!! I mean, he knows /perfectly/ well how much Kaneki's suffered so he should KNOW better than to add MORE to his suffering by putting the blood of his most-important-best-friend on his hands!! (and worse, MOUTH) TTATT (Nuh-uh Hide. DON'T BE A SADIST)
> 
> *ehem* sorry ^^;;  
> So anyways, I'm glad you guys like this fic XDD  
> And yeah, this is sort of where I leave off on my plans for this fic, but since it's a pretty cool Head-Cannon (at least I think so...? ^^;) if anyone want to see something happen then please give me a heads up ^^  
> Open for chapter suggestions and such if you have any desu~ \\(^a^)/ ^^;;


	4. Makeshift Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am horrible with puns TTwTT;; gomen Hide, Haise...

"So why do you call Akira 'Mom'?"

It didn't take two hours for Nagachika Hideyoshi to be accepted into the Quinx squad.

No, it only took 2 minutes for him and Shirazu to hit it off, 5 to entice a bright smile from Mutsuki, 8 for Saiko to discover that he was a gamer, and 15 (give or take) to transform Urie's initial displeasure and suspicion into a grudging form of respect. The rest was spent with everyone crowding around him talking about one thing or another.

Haise watched all this transpire in awe, but he couldn't say he was surprised (why he felt that, though, he wasn't quite sure) and a knowing smile stretched his lips. He'd heard a bit about the blond from Special Class Arima: the talented protege he took in only a little before Haise himself.

Haise had always wanted to meet him once, but apart from reports on his performance during assignments and his speedy progression through the ranks, Arima was particularly tight lipped. So it came as quite a surprise when the man suddenly came up to him, smile as bright as the sun itself, using his given name along wih the words "Please take care of me!" in a way that made it seem as if he'd known him all his life. (And if he did, then Haise still wouldn't know.)

The blond exhibited a personality as bright as his hair, flowing through his bright smiles and melodious laughter, and for some reason he couldn't quite place, Haise felt extremely relieved.

"I'm curious about that as well actually" Akira commented, looking at him expectantly.

Haise grinned, rubbing his cheek with a finger. "It's just something I came up with" he explained, a light blush on his cheeks. "L-Like a sort of make-shift family... of sorts. I-it's nothing to mention... really"

A hand suddenly clamped on his shoulder, making Haise flinch, and he was immediately faced with very serious caramel eyes.

"Haise..." Hideyoshi began his voice low and grave, a stark contrast to his earlier tone, and this made Haise's stomach churn.

And then the blond started tearing up.

"Wuuu~ It's okay. I feel ya bud. You can call me Daddy from now on too!!! I'm Daddy Hide!! No wait!! Call me DADDE!!"

 _...Huh?_ Haise spluttered, unable to keep from bursting into laughter as the blond fake-sniffled into his collar, not at all uncomfortable in the taller man's embrace for some reason. _T-tha... Was that... That was definitely a..._ "HAHAHA!!"

Several other people were cracking in the background at this. Shirazu most noticeable with a Thumbs up to "Hidechin you are AWESOME!!"

Hideyoshi pulled away, grin wide and laughing along with him, and Haise just knew they would get along.

"T-That was...!!"

"Yeah, a pun" he winked, grin turning into a self satisfied smirk.

Haise nodded, gaining his composure before. "Very Punny, but sadly, I already have a Dad" he grinned.

The horrified look on the blond's face at this nearly sent him cracking again.

"WHAAAT?? AKIRA-CHAN YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME??" Hideyoshi gasped, turning to the woman in mock-betrayal. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WAS YOUR ONLY ONE!!"

Sadly, Akira only ignored him. "I see" she nodded, a sweet smile on her face as she nodded to Haise. "Well, I have an appointment right now so I'll leave you to it" and she about faced.

Hide sighed. "So who is it?"

"Arima"

"Oh." It was only for a second, but Haise could've sworn the blond's face darkened at that. But it was gone so quickly he could've just imagined it. "Then I guess I'll just take the spot of your best friend then." Hideyoshi grinned, slinging an arm over Haise's shoulder. "That ok with you?"

And Haise thinks, yeah. That's about right.

"So do we call you Oji-san then?" Shirazu remarked with a shit-eating grin.

"HEY!! I'M NOT THAT OLD!! At least call me Aniki!"

"You almost took our Grandpa position though" Mutsuki commented, making the blond give out another horrified gasp. "Right Papa?"

Haise chuckled. "Yes my cute little quiddies!! He definitely almost did"

 "BUT I'M FAAAR TOO YOUNG AND HANDSOME TO BE A GRANDDADDE!!"

"Gotta hand some to you though, Dadde seems far too _childish_ for his age"

"HAAAIIISEEEEEE!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SOMEONE ELSE DID A CCG!HIDE FIC XDDDD KYAAAA!!!  
> *cough*


	5. Tension

It's only been a week since Nagachika Hideyoshi transferred into the Quinx squad, but the office workers and other inspectors of CCG'S 20th ward branch have already gotten used to his bright laughter and sunny smiles flittering about the halls, most often in the company of the squad's Captain.

Hide acted as though that’s exactly where he belonged: by Haise’s side, talking and working and laughing together through cheesy puns and exaggerated complaints about stubborn kids and piles of paperwork like it's been that way all his life. And Haise himself couldn’t deny that it felt natural.

He supposes he should be cautious, or at least curious, but he was far too comfortable having blond lounging around with him in CCG HQ’s break room, bright-orange headphones around his neck, talking about one thing or another as they slowly sipped their coffees.

Of course, he has his suspicions; the main one being that Hide may have just been a part of the past twenty years he’s lost.

But even if that was the case, he hasn’t said anything about it. He hasn’t slipped up once on the use of his name even though Haise suspects he felt the exact same strangeness he feels whenever he says it, like it wasn’t quite the right name he should be calling.

He supposes that, if he was right at all, Hide might just be that understanding of his situation. And _if that really was_ the case, then Haise is truly very grateful to him.

“I see you’re getting along”

An all too familiar voice commented, and the black-and-white-haired man immediately brightened, jumping off his seat. “DAD!” he all but yelled, before shrinking into himself, noticing the curious glances from several of the other employees around. He cleared his throat, cheeks flushed. “I-I mean, Special Class Arima. This is a surprise” he stated, letting out a nervous laugh.

Beside him, Hide also stood, giving the bespectacled inspector a respectful bow. “Special Class Arima” he greeted, but the way his words sounded a little too flat and his smile a little too forced didn’t escape Haise’s notice, much to the black-and-white haired man’s confusion.

Arima merely gave the blond a once-over in reply before flashing a smile Haise’s way. “Has my other pupil been treating you well?” CCG’s God of Death asked, his eyes showing no hint of just what this simple question might mean.

Haise let out a nervous chuckle, feeling a sort of tension forming between the two inspectors. “Yeah. The others took to him really well and if I may say so myself things seemed to have gotten a lot brighter around” he explained, a genuine smile stretching his lips.

The white-haired inspector hummed. “I see” Then Arima’s eyes once again turned to the blond, and Hide met his gaze head on.

For a moment, everything was completely still, as if the two were having a silent conversation. Haise felt incredibly uncomfortable, positioned somewhat awkwardly between them (how did it get like that again?). What was even more uncomfortable was how blank Hide’s face seemed to have gotten.

Somehow he couldn’t shake the thought that the atmosphere seemed eerily familiar to a father meeting his daughter’s lover for the first time and trying to be civil about it.

. . . . . . .

He immediately shook the thought from his mind, trying to ignore the rising blush on his cheeks.

Thankfully, the blond broke the silence with a smile. (But Haise couldn’t help but wince with how obviously forced it was). “Don’t worry _Dad_. I know my place”

Yes. Haise is left incredibly confused. 

* * *

 

Getting Arata was actually a lot simpler than one would’ve initially thought for a Rank 3 Investigator –not that Nagachika Hideyoshi actually asked for it or anything.

Hide wasn’t really that well acquainted with Special Class Shinohara, but they always managed to exchange light greetings and bright, genuine smiles whenever they meet in the halls of the CCG. He knew enough to be able to label the man as a bright person and caring mentor, if now Assistant Special Class Suzuya’s great respect for him was anything to go by.

Sadly, after the ordeal with Anteiku the investigator never managed to wake up, and a two day mourning ceremony was held in his honor as well as the burial a month later. After this sad period, however, came the discussion about what will happen to the man’s Quinques.

Hide wasn’t at all interested in this, of course. He had other things to worry about; like what exactly he should do to gain Special Class Arima’s favor enough to actually let him know what happened to Kaneki (because no matter how hard he tried snooping through numerous CCG databases, archives, personnel, word-of-mouths, etc. He just couldn’t seem to find _anything!_ He suspects this is on purpose. _)._

It was a _lot_ harder than what he would was actually necessary.

So when the CCG’s Head Researcher interrupted him as he was being pummeled to near-death, five months into his position as Special Class Arima’s new protégé in CCG’s 1st Ward Headquarters and already used to life with only one arm and actually thankful he still managed to learn how to write, he was more than surprised to find out he would be getting a new one.

Of course, he wasn’t at all surprised with then-First-Class Suzuya’s assassination attempts the entire week before and after he received surgery (how he managed to stay alive in all that time, only Arima knows).

He only stopped when Hide decided to risk his life inviting him out for cake and coffee.

 _“Well, I guess you’re not such a bad guy, so I guess I don’t mind letting you have him”_ was finally Suzuya-senpai’s permission, and that became the start of a beautiful partnership.

Climbing up the ranks became simple enough afterwards. Simple to achieve, sure, but incredibly hard on his body and psyche: with lots of near-death experiences –sometimes just by using Arata during anything and having the Quinque try to eat him. But the hardest was when he’s actually required to help Suzuya-senpai with slaughter, some of which Arata just can’t help but enjoy.

No one can really convince him that his Quinque _isn’t_ eating off his sanity along with years of his life every time he finds himself covered in ghoul blood and gore… but in the end, he has no choice but to get used to it.

Apparently, gaining Special Class Arima’s favor _involved_ accumulating all those near-death experiences and actually coming out of them _alive_ and _splattered in blood that isn’t his;_ proven when, with each one, he’d wake up in the medical ward to the white-haired man’s face and those dreaded words. _“Good work”_

He just can’t help but hate that man, everything else aside.

And finally, after 115 near death experiences, 50 ghoul captures (25 killed during persecution, 5 overtaken by other pairs, 9 S rank captures and one chilling encounter with an SS rank), and two promotions, Special Class Arima finally told him what he’d always wanted to hear.

“He has been placed under First Class Akira’s supervision in the 20th ward as a 1st class investigator”

It took three encounters with SS ranked ghouls (two captured and one slaughtered with Kakuhou intact) for the man to actually let him go.

…But of course, things weren’t that simple.

“Will you be alright?” the white-haired man asked as if he was actually concerned. And only in this man’s presence does Hide find himself completely unable to smile. Even fake ones he’s gotten far too used to making over the course of these three years.

He left without giving a reply, simply bowing in respect whilst trying, for the first time in his life, to disregard everything he’d just been told.

He gets to see Kaneki. Finally. After three long years of enduring everything, from harsh training to hypocritical people to slaughtering without trials to nearly getting killed himself to being nonchalantly observed by the CCG’s God of Death.

He gets to see Kaneki.

Even if he isn’t exactly Kaneki. Hide doesn’t care.

Even if he’s forgotten, Hide doesn’t care.

_“I’m leaving that young man’s fate in your hands. The moment you step out of that door, you can no longer run away._

_Will you be alright?”_

He closes his eyes and shakes his head, as if to physically shake away his thoughts, suppress the sudden pain shooting through his right shoulder, forget all he’s been through the past three years and erase this new burden he was now bestowed with.

He finally gets to see Kaneki.

He’ll be alright.

_“If he loses himself, you will have to be the one to take care of it. You know what that means don't you?"_

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I just do??? *faceplant* Oh who cares. Yes I do not like Arima that much (...yet...)   
> ...but I do kinda want to see a more funny scene about Dad!Arima and BF!Hide XDDD *SHOT* 
> 
> ...(takesnotes)


	6. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is actually getting to be quite a long fic... O_O and yet I have no idea where it's headed.... ^w^;;  
> Well anyways XDD Enjoy x3 (OMG THANK YOU 75 people who hit the kudos button and 800 people who viewed!!! XDD \\(*a*)/
> 
> ... my chapter titles suck /(=a=);;

“KANEKI!!”

The first time Hide slips up, it was completely due to Haise’s carelessness. And although in it really wasn’t the time for it (considering the huge hole in his stomach, just recently inflicted by an S ranked Ghoul’s Rinkaku. The very same Ghoul now rampaging on his whole team, tearing flesh and drawing blood, far too out of it to care that he himself was carrying a supposed-to-be-fatal wound) he felt his breath hitch, entranced by how absolutely _right_ that name sounded in his voice.

**_That’s not you._ **

He froze, terror creeping up from his very center as unseen, calloused hands suddenly gripped his face; over his mouth and left eye. The Ghoul was directly in front of him, mouth drooling from what could only be starvation, and suddenly he felt his own mouth water.

**_He’s not_ ** _**calling for you.**_

He tried to fight them off –both the hands and the Ghoul, though he didn’— but he found his arms bound by some unknown substance (it was the Kagune), his Quinque nowhere to be found (it was broken before the chaos even began). He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t even _breathe_ as the scaled appendage gripped his throat, his surrounding sblurring over as charcoal black nails dug into his flesh, cutting off his air-passage and pushing through the cavity that was his right eye socket, tears of blood beginning to trickle down his face.

 ** _Let me out._** The fingers dug deeper, eliciting a strangled wail from his lips, his left eye a full Kakugan. **_Let me out let me out Let me OUT!_**

**_GIVE HIM BACK!!_ **

**“HAISE!!”**

He gasped, suddenly finding himself back in the present, his knees on rough pavement. “E-Eh?”

There was a corpse in front of him.

The S ranked ghoul from earlier now an unrecognizable lump of meat before him, the smell of blood so strong it made him gag, his body shivering at the horrid sight. “W-what… d-did I…” in the end, he still wasn’t used to seeing dead bodies.

“No” was the whisper in his ear. “You didn’t” Belatedly, Haise realized that there was an arm wrapped around him from behind, but instead of the fear from earlier, he felt warmth…

“Hide…” he acknowledged, and suddenly the warmth left, the blond standing up instead to offer him a helping… hand…

…he stared.

“A-Ahh, sorry” the blond grinned nervously, and then the red liquid muscle covering the entirety of his right arm receded, leaving only metal with chinks of flesh-colored paint in its wake.

“…”

“SASAYAAAN!! HIDEYAN!!” Shirazu’s call snapped him back, following the voice to see his three subordinates heading towards them, sporting various injuries that made his stomach drop. “…Woah”

“Shirazu! Mutsuki! Urie! You’re hurt!!” Haise immediately panicked, standing up on shaky knees to check up on the three more closely.

“Whoa whoa whoa, easy there boss” Hide reprimanded, steadying him just as he lost his balance. “They’re ok. A bit roughed up, but they’ll be fine in a bit. Now _you_ on the other hand, are _obviously not_ ” the blond huffed, and Haise turned just a bit to see his face, noting how his eyes seemed to trail around his neck. _Ah._

Haise’s hand automatically reached up, fingering the tender flesh where the Ghoul’s rinkaku had been wrapped just a few moments ago. _For a ghoul, the head is more important than the stomach it seems…. Wait, now that I think about it, I could so perform Harakiri and not die anytime I want._ Shaking the strange line of thought from his mind (although yes, the hole in his stomach was almost completely gone by then), he turned back to find that, yes, his subordinates did seem to be relatively alright, healing already, but he thinks he should still get them checked up. ( _note to self: drag Urie along to the medical ward whether he wants to or not)._

“What is that? (That’s not a Kagune)” Urie demanded, trained on Hide’s arm, eyes narrowed.

Mutsuki followed suit with a curious “I thought First Class Mado said you weren’t a Quinx”

The blond raised the very arm to the back of his head, perhaps to divert attention or maybe just as a nervous action, he chuckled. “I wasn’t really hiding it, but it _is_ kinda awkward… It’s… sort of my Quinque” he began.

“Quinque? That thing’s a Quinque?? Why’s it on your arm???” Shirazu exclaimed, eyes bright in wonder, like a child staring at a limited-edition action figure. Haise turned again, definitely just as interested. Why hadn’t he heard about this before?

He stiffened, finding the blond’s gaze suddenly on him, soft but unreadable, and then a gentle, almost resigned smile stretched his lips.

He turned back to the Quinx. “It’s… not exactly _on_ my arm, it _is_ my arm” Hide began, giving the (bloodied, Haise just noted) limb a couple of swings.

Haise didn’t know where the sudden tightness in his chest came from, nor why he suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to throw up. And then an arm was suddenly across his shoulders and everything just vanished.

Hide grinned. “Doc Chig tried to develop a prosthetic arm instead of a case for this Kakuja’s medium. It’s kinda a prototype, and I’m sorta the only one who has it right now. But I head that Special Class Kuroiwa might just get the latest version if he decides to put off retirement” the blond finished his explanation. His eyes once again trained on the white/black-haired inspector, as if _reassuring_ him.

Haise painfully wanted to just ask _‘Why?’_

But then the blond released him, crouching down in front of the decimated ghoul and making Haise wonder if he’s just imagining it. “Anyways, I think we should prob’ly report this now. Anyone gotta phone?”

Akira came to pick them up and the sight was cleared and cleaned in less than thirty minutes. “Good work Quinx. As expected of my team” she had complimented, but you can tell that she wasn’t all that pleased with the states they were in.

Especially Haise. He gulped, heart-rate rising as he felt the full force of her scrutinizing glare. “U-Uhm Mo-A-akira…?”

But her gaze was already somewhere else. “Good work, Rank 1 Nagachika. I hope you can keep this up” she stated knowingly.

Hide’s smile then was almost bitter, but it was immediately replaced by one of his sunny grins. “Yes Mo… ah, Ma’am”

Akira raised a brow, looking between him and her initial charge. She smirked. “I’ll hold you to that, Hideyoshi. But don’t call me Mom again, _or else”_

Her glare made the entire squad shiver, even Urie, who was standing way off the side, feet away.

Hide gulped. “Y-Yes Ma’am….”

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	7. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, another chapter XDD  
> I completely forgot to mention that everything started around after chapter 10 where Haise already met Nishi and Touka and Hide not yet ^^
> 
> Enjoy XDD

When he entered her shop for the first time, her breath hitched in her throat. Seeing _him_ enter after him, all smiles and familiarity, nearly sent the tray of hot cups of coffee in her hands plummeting to its destruction on the tiled floor.

Thankfully, she managed to train her presence of mind enough to put the tray away first before it could slip past her trembling fingers. She composed herself.

“Welcome. Table for two” she greeted them through gritted teeth, her smile so forced she wasn’t surprised when the smaller of the two flinched back. She didn’t care. There wasn’t that many customers anyway, oh wait the last pair just left, and she knew she couldn’t keep from glaring at the blond she’d thought equally dead for the past three years tagging along with the other as though they’d been best friends _forever._

 _(_ And oh if they were… if they were…) Her fists clenched tight, a mix of both relief and betrayal coiling inside her.

And then Nagachika’s face brightened so much it looked as if the sun just came out and all negative emotions left her, leaving only resignation. She sighed. “TOUKA-CHAN!!” he exclaimed, suddenly enveloping her in warm a hug. “You’re alright!! And you’ve gotten much more beautiful over these years”

Her face flushed, stammering just as he picked up her hand, a feather-light kiss on her knuckles. “N-Nagachika-san!!” she squeaked, roughly shoving the now-much-taller blond off her. “Can you please not do that?!”

The blond’s sunny smile never dimmed, a chuckle passing through his lips. “Sorry, sorry. Anyway, we’re expecting the kids, so make that for six”

“…” she stared. “Kids…?”

“Eh? Hide, you know this waitress?” the other man spoke, making her almost freeze at the familiarity of the nickname on his lips, in his voice. (But he still doesn’t know her. No, it doesn’t even seem as though he knew _him_ and _he_ should.) She tried her best to seem unaffected by this; tilting her head just enough to signify that she’s curious about being a part of their conversation.

The blond turned to him. “Y-Yeah. You could say we’re friends” he hummed, sneaking a glance at her. He shifted, suddenly awkward, a hand reaching up to unconsciously scratch at his nape. “U-Uhm… this is…” he began, smile becoming nervous as he gestured to the other.

Touka let out a breath, a small smile crossing her lips as she began to finally lead them to the requested table. “I suppose we never have been formally introduced, dear guest. My name is Kirishima Touka” she began extending a hand.

The last time he was there, he’d cried unknown tears. But now he seemed to have calmed down quite a bit, gently taking her hand and giving it a shake. “Sasaki Haise” he stated, smile calm. “So how do you know Hide?” he asked then, sliding a seat out from under their designated table and plopping down.

Hide followed suit beside him, silent understanding in his eyes as he looked between the two.

“Well, you could say he was a regular at our former café” she stated truthfully, taking out her notepad. “Your orders?”

“Uhm, I’ll have today’s special blend” Haise decided. “A large Chocolate Frappuccino with mint and caramel whipped cream for me please!!” Hide followed up, grin blinding.

Touka and Haise sweatdropped at this, but the woman wrote it down anyway.

At that moment, a phone rang loudly. “Hello?” Haise answered, expression going from casual to shocked to resigned and then sulky. She couldn’t hold back a grin at his comical expressions. (Had he always been this comical? …No, this was new. But it wasn’t a bad change, she decided, resigned). The phone was switched off. “Sorry guys, the kids got into a bit of trouble and I have to get there _now.”_ He grumbled, beginning to stand.

Nagachika, once again, began to follow suit, but a hand stopped him. “No. Hide, you stay here”

“Eh? But—“

“It’s okay, I can deal with it alone. Besides, I’m planning on dragging them all here afterwards anyway, so you just reserve our table ok? I’ll see you later” he smiled, and Nagachika decided not to push it.

“Ok. Roger that, boss.” The blond grinned, sitting back down. “Don’t take too long”

Touka really had no idea why she couldn’t resist the thought that the two of them should be sharing a goodbye kiss right about now, but Haise only left without turning back and Hide merely hummed. She shook her head.

The blond’s humming stopped, and the smile he gave her then was expectant –apologetic almost. He didn’t need to say anything for her to know that he knew _everything._

A hand landed with a strong _thud_ directly in front of him and Touka didn’t even bother with pretense as she glared at him full force, eyeing his own off-white coat.

“Spill” she demanded.

“It’s… a long story. Can I have my coffee first?”

The golden brown monstrosity appeared before him in less than three minutes. He laughed.

* * *

 

Something was strange.

This was the first thing Touka noticed after the overwhelming scent of Kaneki weakened around her. Weakened, because Nagachika smells far too much of him; so much that she knew the two hadn’t just recently met –that, or, of course, Nagachika made use of his _very_ clingy personality far too often. But a different scent mingled in. A scent far more nostalgic than Kaneki’s; eliciting a far deeper sense of pain and helplessness inside her as if that was even possible anymore after that tragic day she was forced to abandon the place she’d called home yet again.

 _Yet again._ The words stick in her mind. But it was faint, the scent. Too faint to actually pick up on, the memory far too old, buried far under the clutter that was her mind for her to even be able to bring to the surface…

Her eyes unconsciously lingers on the blond’s right arm, noticing how out of place it seemed in the blond’s body, noticing the subtle ways the blond seemed to be hiding it as much as he knew he couldn’t.

“So you’re alive” both Touka and Hide flinched, not expecting the new voice to come in just as the conversation was about to start.

A young man stood by the door to the staff room, his eyes hard as steel behind his glasses, clearly directed at the sunny blond. He regarded the blond’s attire with an almost bored glance. “Well, can’t say this is unexpected”

“Senpai!” Hide merely exclaimed, another bright grin on his face.

“Nishiki” Touka grumbled at the same time. “It’s way too early for your shift” she stated, clearly displeased.

“Not anymore, Nagachika” he corrected, a small smile on his face as he took a seat adjacent the two before turning to the woman. “And I came here to say that I’d probably be a bit busy to come in tonight. Didn’t expect to come across such an interesting situation though”

Hide blinked, his senses tingling at the thought of just what his ex-senpai could possibly mean by ‘busy’ (judging by the lingering scent of blood on him, and Arata’s sudden –although minute— reaction, it might just be something that requires CCG attention). He decides to let it go so long as it wasn’t a danger to the human race. Or Haise. Especially Haise.

He tries to maneuver his right arm as far away from the ghouls as he can without seeming suspicious before making a start of his coffee.

…Apparently, the two were still able to catch it. Touka’s eyes lingering especially long on the appendage, a touch of confusion and… pain? in them. Hide almost shrank. Almost.

“Since when?”

Her voice brought him back and a questioning ‘hm?’ escaped his throat on reflex. Nishiki leaned back on his seat, eyes trained equally serious on him.

Touka gestured to his attire, distaste evident in her visible eye.

Nagachika scratched his nape, grin nervous. “Well… I started before…” he made a gesture with a hand, the atmosphere tense between them. _Anteiku. Before the biggest tragedy among the tragedy._ “…but didn’t get formal training till afterwards” he explained.

“And how long have you known?” it was Nishiki who followed up, although the resignation in his eyes seemed as though he already knew the answer. Touka whipped around, more curious.

“From the start” he stated honestly. “It’s kinda hard to believe all my injuries came from a car accident when the last thing I remembered was a small alley”

The bespectacled man sighed, a frown marring his face as he mumbled “Should’ve known”.

Touka’s glare was resigned. “And Ka…” she trails off, chokes at even the thought of saying his name while knowing he’s not around anymore. He doesn’t continue, but she knew she didn’t need to.

Hide’s smile becomes soft, sympathetic and equally resigned. “H… Haise…” he began, using the new name, the safer one. “I was only able to meet him last week so… Arima –the bastard— refused to even give me a single hint about him for years” he grumbled, irritation evident in his voice.

The ghouls winced, unused to the thought that _anyone_ could address the famous Reaper of the CCG so casually.

Hide’s face darkened ever so slightly, making the two realize just how much he could’ve suffered these three years, just like them. His lips pursed and a look of conviction entered his eyes. “I swear I won’t let anything like that happen again if I can help it though.” He mumbled, almost to himself. “Kaneki… Anteiku… Human or Ghoul, innocents are innocents”

And then another set of scents filled their noses and they knew their time was up.

Nishiki stood up. “It’d be bad if that guy sees me around so I should probably go now. Stay safe all’a you” he gave a brief wave before disappearing through the staff door, only stopping to give a brief nod to Yomo who hadn’t moved an inch from behind the counter all throughout their conversation.

He paused just before the door slammed shut behind him, sparing a last glance at his kouhai. “I’d like to say you’ve grown, Nagachika. Take care of him right?”

The blond smiled, and Touka used the bell as cue to meet her new customers at the door. “I would even without you telling me that”

“Yo! Told ya I’d be quick!” the light voice called out to him, and Hide turned around to flash his teammates a sunny grin. 

“Yep! Didn’t even get to finish my coffee yet!! Not too much trouble I hoped" he greeted, smiling at the Quinx following awkwardly behind their Commander.

"...a little..."

"Haha!!"

Peeking from the gap in the door, Nishiki really didn’t know where the thought that they two should be sharing a greeting kiss right about then came from, especially when the half-ghoul investigator casually plopped down right next to the blond with the biggest grin Nishiki’s ever seen on that face.

He shook his head.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	8. Breakfast

Mutsuki Tooru was met with a strange-but-not-really sight when he woke up that morning, drawn in by the heavenly scent of breakfast after an exhausting night of work.

For one thing, Teacher was humming in front of the stove of the small kitchenette, spatula in hand, and donned in a frilly pink apron.

Another thing was that Hide-san was sneaking glances at him from the tops of his newspaper (which was clearly upside-down, Tooru sweatdropped), perched at the head of the dinner table, a leg propped across the other, a steaming mug of coffee on the table before him, looking decidedly untouched.

Now, of course, this wasn’t all that strange, sure. Except…

…Haise wasn’t wearing any pants…

“Holy _shit”_ an incredulous whisper suddenly sounded inches from his ear, making him jump. He didn’t realize when Shirazu popped up. _…Man, I need more training…_ he sighed. “Are ya seein this?” the Captain of the Quinx practically gasped out, hands and eye twitching as he tried to indicate the scene.

Tooru could only shake his head, equally confused.

“Ah! Tooru! Shirazu! Mornin!” a chipper voice snapped the two out of their bewilderment, and they turned to the left to find the eldest blond waving them over.

“H-Hide-san…” the more suble Quinx greeted, approaching the blond reluctantly while sneaking nervous glances at his superior himself. Shirazu following a lot less delicately.

For his part, though, Haise didn’t even seem to notice, a look of complete concentration on his youthful face as he watched the stove tops, tongue sticking out from the corner of his lips as he gripped the handle of two frying pans.

“Watch this!” Hide whispered, winking at them before nodding his head at the other inspector.

The younger members watched as their superior took a deep breath, and with a precise flick…

_Flip!_

Two fluffy round pancakes leaped through the air, performing two full flips a foot above the inspector’s head, and Haise took this short amount of time to grab a large plate within arm’s reach and managed to beautifully catch the two breakfast treats on top of… quite an already huge stack of pancakes already on the plate.

Tooru gasped at the same time Shirazu croaked, Hide applauding beside them, laughing in glee. “Haise made pancakes and bacon for breakfast today! Ain’t that awesome???” the blond grinned at them, and Tooru felt the urge to shield his eyes, still not used to the brightness.

“That’s cause you wouldn’t shut up about it since yesterday” the young Quinx jumped, surprised to hear his Teacher’s voice. “Good morning Mutsuki, Shirazu. You’re just in time for breakfast!” Haise stated in greeting.

“Y-Yes… Teacher…” Tooru began, trailing off and trying not to look down, his face much warmer than necessary. Of course Shirazu had to foil him with a “SASSAN, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU WEARIN’ A SKIRT??”

Haise’s face paled considerably, and Hide exploded in a flurry of laughter, badly muffled behind a palm, he ruffled the Quinxs’ hair affectionately. “Ain’t he a beauty~?”

Haise began an attempt to lug two giant plates filled to the brim with pancakes and bacon over to the table himself, probably trying to hide his bright red face behind the tower of fluff, but was woefully cut off by Hide half-way, taking the things from his hands and bringing them himself. The bicolored-haired man stared at him for a few moments before letting out a sigh. He turned to his subordinates, trying to look as dignified as he could in… well. “I just thought it’d be a good idea to get used to it before we move. I mean, it’d be waay too obvious if we’re all too awkward about it”

“…Ah…!” the Tooru exclaimed, suddenly remembering… his expression dimmed. “Right… the Nutcracker case…………” he trailed off.

“Also, Shirazu, this isn’t a skirt!” Haise continued with a huff, tugging the apron off and clearing the way from his new attire. “It’s a dress” he clarified, gazing at them with challenging eyes, as if daring them to comment.

The two sweatdropped, while Hide only laughed.

Yes, indeed it was an off-white dress. The top was slightly loose –concealing the shape of his shoulders— with ruffles on the front giving the illusion of a chest. There was a cream-colored ribbon tied around the waist area where the skirt began to ruffle out in shades from white to beige, reaching to just below the First Class Investigator’s knees.

Tooru didn’t really know what to say… but… _It really does look good on him…_ he had to admit. Out loud, he voiced out “I guess… this _can_ work…”

A hand slapped him in the back, making him wince, and he was met with Hide’s friendly face. “Oh come on Tooru, what’s with that? You of all people shouldn’t have too much trouble with this!” he exclaimed with a reassuring grin, and really, Tooru couldn’t exactly deny that much. Then he came in close, cupping a hand over his lips and stating “Shirazu, on the other hand…” the blond trailed off.

“Huh? HAAH?? DON’T THINK I CAN’T HEAR YOU HIDEYAN!!”

“Ah. Busted” the blond mock gasped, but in the end everyone just ended up laughing. “Anyways hey come on lets eat already I’m STARVED!!” he took a deep inhale and Tooru could practically see the drool dripping from his mouth as he stared at the food.

“OUCH!” the blond cried, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head where Haise’s fist just was. He pouted. “Haaisee, what was that for??”

“Stop drooling and start eating” the crossdressed investigator instructed, taking the seat on the blond’s other side across from Tooru. He made no move to touch the food, instead taking the cup of coffee before the blond and taking a sip.

Hide, for his part, didn’t need to be told twice, laughing before stuffing his plate stack full of bacon and pancakes and beginning to eat, earning him a glare from the cook. If possible, this only served to increase his amusement.

Haise only sighed, but looking closely, the quinx didn’t miss the slight twitching at the corner of his lips. He took another sip of coffee.

“DAMN You can _cook_!! How is that even possible?? I mean, I can _taste_ all this stuff and I can’t make a warm non-microwave meal to save my life!!”” Hide exclaimed, eyes practically watering as he stuffed down another forkful of pancake like it was heaven. He shifted, and suddenly Haise found himself with an armful of blond. “Can I keep you~?”

He flushed. “Calm down Hide, it’s just pancakes”

“STILL!!”

“…Wow. I think my teeth are rotting” Shirazu mumbled, slightly stunned. Tooru could only nod, red-faced.

“Mom, Dad, can you tone it down with the PDA please? We’re still here you know.” a new voice stated and everybody paused, heads whipping to the dining-room entrance.

Standing there, in all her night-gowned glory, was none other than Saiko, a smirk on her face and a camera on hand. “Good Morning” she greeted lazily before approaching them and plopping down next to Shirazu.

Haise was the first to speak. “Saiko! What are you doing up this early?” he asked, setting a plate in front of her.

The girl shrugged. “I ran out of snacks, and I’m hungry” she mumbled, reaching for a pancake.

Hide grinned at her. “Then yer in for a treat Saiko-chan! Hey, you think you can send me those pictures later?” he asked her.

She sent him a judging look.

“I’ll play you combo to beat the next level”

“It’s a deal”

“That’s my girl”

“Thanks Dad”

“Alright gamers, enough chatting. We still have work you know”

“Yes Mooom” everyone in the table couldn’t help but chant. Haise could only roll his eyes.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause the I /reeeeeeally/ wanna see Hai-chan in drag XDD *SHOT!* (To anyone who sees similarities, I swear I wrote this before reading chap. 2 of this awesome fic called "And in the Darkness, I found you by Potato-sama) *ehem*  
> (Update soon :Re!!)


	9. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously way late now, but this chapter sort of is supposed to be happening just after the party at chapter 13. ^^;;  
> On to the story!!

Half-past midnight found a lone figure out in one of the small verandas of the Quinx’s apartment, bathed in the city lights. Everything was quiet in the living space, unaffected by the hustle of Tokyo’s night life outside.

Sasaki Haise’s soft gray eyes were fixated on the sky, a murky gray from all the light pollution, but if one focuses hard enough, you could still make out the light twinkling of the stars above, fighting to prove their continued existence even as they were overshadowed.

 _Are they me? Or… him?_ Haise couldn’t help but wonder which it was, exactly.

He’d like to think of himself as the stars, constantly fighting to stay in control –of his body, his thoughts, his emotions— to stay alight in the murky gray sky, to prove he exists and that he wouldn’t disappear anytime soon.

He flinched, his vision blurring over as black and white began closing in on him.

**_Stars? You?_ **

The hairs of the back of his neck stood, and a shiver crawled down his spine as he felt _that presence_ suddenly appear behind him.

**_If anything, you are the exact opposite._ **

He gasped when calloused, blackened hands suddenly closed around his throat, panicking when he found himself pinned to the ground in that checkered room.

**_This body isn’t yours._ **

Above him was a dark figure, only a single Kakugan visible, filled to the brim with crazed loathing. The hands on his neck tightened, and tears began to sting at his eyes. He tried to fight, to speak, but found that, again, he couldn’t move.

**_This life isn’t yours._ **

A sound reached his ears, something that may have been amusement or contempt from the figure above him, but it was immediately drowned out by his screams as dead nails dug into his throat, drawing blood.

 _No!_ He wanted to cry out. _It **is** mine! _Since he woke up three years ago, _he_ was Sasaki Haise. Protégé to Arima Kishou. A First Class Investigator at the CCG, mentor of the Quinx Squad under Mado Akira’s command.

He felt more than heard the other smirk.

_“Haise?? Oy! Haise!!”_

Unexpectedly, the hands vanish, and he heaved in much needed air. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to find himself somehow being forcefully drawn back to the real world as was what usually happens…

Instead, a vision suddenly flashed before his eyes.

_A little boy all alone beneath a tall slide, a book in his hands as other kids played all around him, not acknowledging his existence…_

**_\--Good morning sensei!—_ **

**_\--HEY! SASSAN!! THAT’S NOT FAIR!!—_ **

**_\--Mama, I’m huuuungryyyy—_ **

**_\--Tch. (Idiots)—_ **

_A cold house in the middle of a city, of fake laughter and faces who don’t even see him. Of only hunger and books to accompany him as he slept in a stiff bed, thin blankets failing to keep out the cold._

**\-- _And just who are you calling Mom?—_**

**_\--I also want to see my grandchildren from time to time—_ **

_A warm, homely place filled with the rich scent of delicious coffee. Faces he couldn’t make out just busy going about their work._

_One girl turned to him, and he knew a frown was on her place –but he also knew it wasn’t one of anger or dislike._

**_\--That guy called you teacher earlier. Are you a school teacher?—_ **

**_\--Please feel free to all the books—_ **

**_\--It seems you’ve become a regular in such a short time—_ **

**_You are that murky gray, forcefully covering what is real. Causing the stars to weaken, stealing away the true light._ **

_Sunlight, grass, the sound of running water and childish laughter. Golden hair and bright smiles… the sweet smell of flowers and spring and…_

**_\--Sasaki Haise, please take care of me!—_ **

_A hand reached out to him. The light blinding in it’s intensity, preventing him from seeing the person behind it._

_But the one thing he knew as he extended his own hand was that this person is home._

**_\--Well then, Haise. You just gotta learn that you’re stuck with me—_ **

**_\--OY HAISE! WE GOTTA RUN!! YOUR MOM GAVE US WORK TO DO!!—_ **

**_\--Haise…--_ **

**_\--HAAAIIIIISEEEE!!!—_ **

**\--HAISE!!—**

He froze, eyes widening as everything crashed down around him in a torrent of sights and sounds, the sensation of cold water hitting his face as he found himself truly back in reality again, only not.

Beneath pure white hair almost glowing in the city lights, his own face stared back at him –but younger, far more solemn, worn and grave, as if he’s aged from a hundred years of torture and hardships.

_\--I don’t want to lose what I have now.—_

_\--If I remember… I wonder if “Sasaki Haise” would ‘die’…--_

Red trailed down from dead gray eyes in soft streaks, and Haise gasped when he realized just what they were.

Blood. Tears.

Bile rose up his throat, and he could hardly breathe.

The monster inside him was crying.

_\--Become strong, Haise. Become strong and kill ghouls—_

**_To live is to eat._ **

**_And you’re taking everything from me._ **

* * *

 

**~_~_~**

* * *

“A drink for the beautiful lady?”

Something warm came into contact with his elbow, and Haise flinched vigorously, nearly sending his favorite mug crashing to the ground along with the person holding it. (And him, by the shoulders, he belatedly realized).

“Whoa whoa whoa, easy there Miss, it’s just me!”

“H-Hi—de…” he choked out, the familiar voice registered in his ears, and soft warmth erupted inside him. Intensely familiar in a way that brought tears to his eyes. _Tears…? Are they mine? Or…_

He reached a hand up to his eyes, but the blond was faster, wiping away at the streaks on his cheeks –and it felt so natural, as if they’ve always been there to wipe his tears away. “Haise? What’s wrong?” the blond asked again, voice soft, like a spring wind.

And somehow it clicked. The meaning of that warmth. The nostalgia and comfort he felt around the blond.

It was all _his._

The image of what he deemed monster crying tears of blood, so lost and broken, was burned into his sight. Grief and desperation flowing around him in waves.

Fear. Fear of… disappearing. Vanishing. _Dying._

_He feels the same way I do._

Fear of being left all alone.

_Maybe worse._

“Haise?” he flinched again, suddenly feeling just how wrong that name sounded in that voice. And he was scared.

Scared to ask. Scared to find out. Scared to learn if he really was living off another’s and stealing everything from them. Scared to know if he really was an unnecessary existence…

He refused to meet the blond’s caramel gaze, and somehow Hide didn’t push anything. A soft sigh reached his ears before the warmth of his cup touched his shoulder yet again. He looked up.

“Now I don’t know just which bastard has the gall to make such a beautiful girl cry, but I swear to you Miss that if I see him, I’ll give him a free knuckle sandwich for his efforts” Hide winked at him, light humor and friendliness coming off him in waves that felt very much like a summer’s breeze.

Involuntarily, a smile stretched Haise’s lips at this, but he made it out to be a smirk instead, sending the blond a look from the corner of his eyes. “I hate to break it to you, Sir, but I’m a guy”

Hide flinched back, an exaggerated look of horror on his face, making a comical effort to look him up and down, taking in his dress and make-up as if he couldn’t believe it.

In the end Haise couldn’t keep himself from laughing, and Hide faced that reaction with an exaggerated pout, complete with fake tears of misery. “Oh why oh why couldn’t you have been born a girl??” he cried. “Then I could just marry you and live in a cute two story house with our three kids and a dog”

“You have quite a simple dream huh?” the cross-dressed investigator commented, turning back to the sky in the hopes of hiding his reddened cheeks at this. His voice softened. “Too bad I’m not qualified”

Silence reached his ears, and Haise felt his skin prickle, just knowing that the blond’s eyes were on him.

The night air was cold, sending an involuntary shiver down his spine.

“Who said ya aren’t?” the soft voice made him turn towards the blond, recoiling just a bit at the intense yet warm gaze. “Man or woman, young or old, past…” Hide turned away, caramel eyes clouding over as it met the murky grayness of the sky and its barely-visible stars above. “…present, or future. Even if you’re a human, or a ghoul…” caramel eyes met his own, and Haise’s breath hitched at all the emotions swirling within them, the sincerity and assurance and conviction... “You’d still be you. And to me that’s all that matters”

And with another genuinely radiant smile, Hide disappeared back into the house.

“ _Hide…_ ”

A chuckle escaped his lips even as he felt something wet trail down his cheeks yet again, but he made no move to stop them. For the first time since he woke up three years ago, he felt himself connect with that being inside him. This feeling wasn’t his, but _theirs._ Both of them staring after that lone, forever bright figure that never failed to shine upon them.

He feels he should’ve known. That warmth of trust and acceptance erasing all his doubts, shadows of the twenty years he’d lost, and he finds that… no. He didn’t feel scared anymore. For the first time Haise felt himself at actual peace with himself. His _other_ self.

If they were the stars, then Hide was the night sky. So long as Hide was there, even if everything tries to overshadow them, Hide would make sure they still shine.

 

* * *

**Omake:**

In his room, Hide sat on his desk with his head buried in his arms, a cloud of gloom floating above his head and steam blowing off his ears.

“It was meant to be a friendly joke….. So just _how_ did it suddenly turn into a confession???” he cried, gripping at his unruly blond locks in frustration.

He groaned. "How the heck am I supposed to face him tomorrow???" he sobbed.

**Somewhere in the CCG main office, 1 st Ward.**

Arima Kishou felt a sudden irritation in the back of his mind, and the poor coffee cup misfortunate enough to be in the face of the sudden glare he gave off blew into bits.

 _“Nagachika Hideyoshi…”_ he mumbled, the moonlight glinting ominously on his glasses.

Beside him, Fura Taishi shivered, glancing fearfully from the CCG’s God of Death to the broken coffee cup to the window outside and prayed that the Armageddon wasn’t for at least until he could get his entire family out of the country.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...omg what did I just write???  
>  It became waaaay too cheesy at the end... not to mention kinda out of place but not out of place???  
> AH I SERIOUSLY DUNNO ANYMORE!!! \\(9A9)/ (I think I may need a beta or something.... @A@)
> 
> *rants* (I HATE ROMA. SERIOUSLY!! AND BY EXTENSION THE REST OF THE PIERROTS!! INCLUDING UTA!!!! ....GAAAH!!! DAMN YOU FACELESS PLEASE TELL ME IT AINT SOOO!!! TTATT)  
> ( AN I DUN WANT HAI-CHAN TO DISAPPEAR DAMMIT!!)
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you guys liked this chap @w@ (It just... turned out sentimentally weird... It's Roma's fault and Haise for being too depressing!! TTATT)


	10. Chocolates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short Valentine's Fic. x3

It was three in the morning. Far too early to be awake and definitely _far_ too early to be making himself sick by inhaling poisonous fumes and burning his fingers off again and again.

He stares at the bubbling concoction on the stove, his stomach churning just from the sight, and thinks to himself _this is useless._ He takes in a deep breath and sighs, turning the flame off and, making sure his mittens are on right, drains the pot of the burnt liquid just before it starts to stink again.

That was his fifth attempt. Another failure. Maybe it had something to do with him being a ghoul, but he just couldn’t seem to get things right. And that is a serious blow to Haise’s pride –he was usually a fast learner. He’d been cooking human food for years without the help of his taste-buds and had even been praised for his work!!

…and yet as he quickly washes the bowl, dries it of every bit of water that may be stubborn enough to remain, and adding in a fresh batch of ingredients, he had to wonder how on earth he managed to screw things up so much.

The recipe was easy enough. Far too easy, even. And he knew he followed everything right to the T.

But, his first attempt ended up with a burnt pan and his hands newly-healed. The second one had the dark concoctions clumping up in a way the book said definitely _shouldn’t_ happen. And then it was too watery, but after that it burnt all over again.

Now it was thick, gooey, and bubbly, and that _definitely_ wasn’t supposed to happen.

He pouted. Crossing his arms as he contemplated the meaning of his existence. He really didn’t know what compelled him to _make_ home-made chocolates that day. As acting parent (read: mother) of the Quinx, he’d already bought some just as obligation to his squad, so there really shouldn’t be much point to all his grief at the complicated art that was chocolate making.

He means, it’s not as if he was a teenage girl dedicating her _Honmei_ to the guy she likes, after all.

… _Maybe I should just give up…_

“What…” a groggy voice suddenly called form behind him, making the investigator jump. “is that smell???”

He stared. “Hide? What are you doing out of bed?” he asked, embarrassed at being caught failing. He took in the blond’s form, ruffled hair, creased clothes, and all too droopy for him to be called ‘awake’. There was still a trail of dried drool on the corner of his mouth, and Haise caught himself before he could even think further on that topic. “It’s only three thirty in the morning”

Hide blinked once, scrunching his eyes shut and shaking his head as if to clear his mind. “Yep…” he mumbled drowsily, slowly making his way over to the kitchen counter to grab a glass of water. He flipped the stove off along the way. “I smelled something heavenly and my nose led me here” he smirked as he leaned over the stove.

Haise watched in horror as the blond suddenly dipped his hand ( _Arata –_ the half-ghoul noted) into the gooey liquid before placing it in his mouth. The shorter investigator had to catch him by the arms before he could fall face first into the scorching concoction. “ _W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING_??” he cry-whispered, hoping not to wake up any of the other squad memebers.

The blond might’ve mumbled something in reply, but Haise couldn’t understand it as the guy’s hand was still in his mouth. Thankfully he pulled it off. “Not bad” he grinned.

“…You mean it’s alright?” the half-ghoul asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

Hide remained still for a moment, making Haise wonder if he’d fallen asleep… “Well… maybe jus’ a lit’le burnt”

Haise sighed.

“Need some help?”

“…Eh?” the half-ghoul stared, tilting his head to one side.

The blond chuckled. “Always struck me funny how ya always manage to burn yer choc’lets” the blond drawled out, a huge yawn coming out of his lips (now comically stained with said concoction). Arata found it’s way back into the pot and Haise nearly screamed at him.

And then he stilled, suddenly worrying his lip as the blond’s words registered in his head. Seconds ticked by in silence as the sleepy investigator seemed to attempt to wonder what was up. And when he did, his eyes widened, realizing his own words.

A look of guilt flashed in the blond’s eyes once, and Haise turned away, a hand rubbing at his chin as he tried to think of something –anything— to break the sudden uncomfortable silence.

“…I used to make chocolates” it was Hide who spoke first, and Haise’s heart suddenly seemed to lodge itself in his throat at the thought that the blond might be bringing up the past.

“You… did…?” Haise asked cautiously, finding deep interest in that one chocolate stain on the kitchen counter. _I’ll have to clean it up before the ants come…_

During this time, the blond had already set out to cleaning the pot, once again, before placing it back on the stove. He shuffled around a bit grabbing another batch of the necessary ingredients. “Yep. Made them every year since I was a kid” he answered, and Haise swallowed, not missing the notes of nostalgia, if not sadness, in the other’s voice...

And then the tinkering clicked.

“Wait” he paused, eyes widening when he saw the blond mixing butter, sugar and cocoa powder in a bowl, milk and eggs set out on the counter beside him. He stared “ _You_ makehome-made chocolates??” this managed to surprise Haise enough to repress his earlier discomfort.

Light laughter escaped the blond’s throat, making Haise flush in embarrassment. The blond pushed the eggs, flour, milk at him, and Haise took them, along with a whisk and measuring cup and set to work.

“ _Every year_ for Valentine’s Day” he claimed, a faraway look in his eyes, probably remembering something distant. It lasted only a moment, though, as his gaze turned to him again. He winked. “And White day, by extension”

Haise was still confused. “Why in the world would _you_ of all people be making Home-made Valentines Chocolates? Who were they for?” he couldn’t help but ask.

…And Hide promptly deflated, gloom replacing the cheer as he whisked around the contents of his mixing bowl. He fake sobbed. “Go on!! Make fun of me!! Take pity if you must on this poor sop who’s desperate enough to actually _make his own_ Valentine’s Chocolates! AAAH The SHAME!!!” he wails, arms flying out to his sides and nearly sending his chocolate mixture to the floor. “Who cares if my locker was always empty!! Who cares if I’m stuck with burnt chocolate!! WHO CARES IF I’M 24 WITH NO GIRLFRIEND SINCE BIRTH!!”

Haise’s hand flew to his mouth, barely catching the sudden burst of laughter on his lips at this. But it was useless anyway as he doubled over, clutching his now aching stomach as the sound escapes his palms, loud and geuine. Hide only seemed all too pleased with himself, joining in.

“Liar” the two-toned investigator wheezed once his fit died down. His eyes narrowed on the blond. “There’s no way _you_ aren’t popular with the ladies. I happen to have come across at least 5 women in the main building trying to muster the courage to ask you out today” he crossed his arms.

Hide gasped. “REALLY??” a serious look crossed his face as he rubbed his chin, eyes scrunched up in deep concentration. “So it _is_ the suit _after_ all!? It’s the suit. Women _do_ love men in uniform…damn I shoulda done this ages ago…” he mumbled all too audibly.

Haise didn’t even bother to suppress a giggle. “Oh come on. I bet you’ve had girls tripping over you since you were born!”

The blond smirked, cupping his chin with his thumb and forefinger as he glanced to the side. “Well, I do admit that no one can resist my Hide-n Charms” he stated, tone slow and eyes sparkling. “You should prob’ly tell Akira-chan that she has to hurry up, or I might just get taken away” he wiggled his brow.

The half-ghoul coughed, shoulders shaking in badly concealed amusement as he tried his very best to keep a straight face.

And then Hide tried doing macho poses and he gave up. Haise was laughing so hard his stomach hurt again, but he didn’t mind.

-

Hours later finally had several heart-shaped _gateau au cholate’s_ lined up on the Quinx’s breakfast table, ready to enjoy…

“HIIDEE!!!” Haise cried again for the umpteenth time that morning as he saw Hide munching on a piece… wait. There were exactly 5 cakes and he’s sure they’re all still on the table, so what the heck was the blond…

“What? It was a waste to just throw it away. Your last batch wasn’t that bad” the blond finally explained, licking his chocolate covered fingers all over again.

Haise had to admit… they _did_ look very appealing… He held that thought before he began salivating, and sighed.

“Ah right! Haise!! Open your hand” Hide suddenly demanded, offering him a closed (clean, Haise thanked the heavens) fist with an expectant grin.

Haise’s brow rose in confusion, reluctantly doing as told. “What for?” he asked, ready to pull back at the first sign of mischief from the blond.

Something dark and soft landed on his palm and his nose was instantly tickled by a sweet, endearing aroma. He took a few moments breathing in the smell, his mind suddenly envisioning a cold winter’s eve huddled up in layers upon layers of blankets; of sunshine and rainforests and sweet summer breezes.

_Of that time long ago, when he was curled up all alone in a lost little corner only for the sun itself to come and pick him up, lodging an entire bar of chocolate into his mouth –how he was able to swallow it without puking, he had no idea. “Dude, you look like you’ve encountered a hundred dementors!! Better eat this quick before they suck out all your happiness!!”_

“What is this?” he asks, finally glancing at the object.

Hide’s eyes had brightened considerably at that, and Haise’s heart nearly skipped a beat having been caught off guard. “It’s a chocolate scented eraser” the blond grinned, --almost bashfully, Haise was shocked to note— rubbing his cheek with a finger. “I was hoping that even if you can’t have the real stuff, you could at least appreciate the synthetic stuff” he admitted. “I’m really glad it works. And hey! It’s multi-purpose too!”

Haise’s hand unconsciously clenches over the eraser, bringing the object closer to his heart –he knew from that moment that he’ll treasure it forever— and he felt warm all over; as if the scent of chocolate was blanketing him in its warm embrace. He smiled from the bottom of heart. “Thank you”

The blond grinned again, bright and sunny and warm and Haise could only smile because, really, chocolate wouldn’t mean absolutely _anything_ without Hide anyway. “Happy Valentine’s Day” the blond greeted.

He grinned too. “Happy Valentine’s Day”

“…Woah. I think my teeth are rotting” a distinctly feminine voice announced, and the two 1st class investigators blushed as, once again, Saiko popped up unexpectedly early by the kitchen entrance.

And of course she wasn’t alone.

“It’s really great knowing our parents are lovey-dovey as always. Oooh Chocolates! Yummy!!!”

None of the Quinx dared make a sound, awkwardly shifting around, faces flushed, as they followed her in and generally trying to look casual about it.

The parents could only shrug in the end, faces equally flushed and smiles on their faces. “Happy Valentine’s Day guys!” they announced, and breakfast was finally in order.

 

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcannon that Kaneki fails epically with Home-made chocolate, but tries to make them anyway and Hide eats 'em all anyway XDD (And no. Of course they don't mean anything!! *mock-gasps* XDDD)
> 
> And as for where Canon goes, GUYS! Mind if I rant a bit? ;A;  
> Who else other than me thinks that Floppy could possibly be the dude Touka's visiting in the human hostpital?? (OMG please be Hide but please be alright!!!)


	11. Hinami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ^^ it's been a while since I updated this fic, hehe ^^;   
> well, I've only sort of just got back into the TG Re fandom again (I was swooped by Live Action series @w@) but DAMN ALL THE CHAPTERS I MISSED OMG HINAMI SUZUYA AYATO AND TSUKIYAMAAAAAA!!!!!  
> *cough* I am TOTALLY gonna be writing and posting a TuskiShuu chapter right after this one I swear. @A@
> 
> Anyways, short chap, but I really wanted to write about Hina a bit so here XD

Hide had been side-lined by two of Aogiri’s more dangerous ghouls early on in the Auction Raid, and to say that the scene he ran into later was heart-stopping would’ve been putting it mildly.

First, it was Takizawa’s crazed countenance that seared itself into his brain, sending a wave of guilt and dread in his stomach as he remembered the last time he’d seen the man, nervous as hell but lively enough about his first large-scale assignment.

And then there was the female ghoul.

“I cornered this girl” Haise spoke, his voice strong but barely able to conceal a note of desperation, stepping forward just enough to be able to shield the female ghoul behind him without seeming too protective. “May I have ownership rights over her?”

Hide’s eyes flicked to the third occupant of the large room they were in, feeling his heart lodge itself in his throat as he awaited the God of Death’s verdict, forcing down the part of himself that wanted to rush to Ka— _Haise_ ’s side if only to provide support. Arima Kishou was not uncompassionate, though he may not look it. He did let Kaneki live after all. But it didn’t change the fact that he was ruthless when required.

If he refused, then Hide didn’t know what he would do –not that he _could_ probably do anything at all short of dying with the Reaper involved.

Then of course, as if _sensing him_ in that way that always made Hide nervous, Arima’s eyes found his, and all Hide could do then was send him a pleading look. _Please don’t let him suffer any more than he already has._

His eyes closed. “Granted” he stated.

And of course, as soon as Arima turned around, Hide practically tripped all over himself in his haste to get close to his best friend as fast as humanly possible. “Haise! Are you ok??” he gasped, falling to his knees as his numerous injuries throbbed. Thankfully Arata had been obedient today, or he might not even be conscious, _again_.

The half-ghoul turned towards him in surprise, as if he’d forgotten all about him (and Hide had to admit, that _hurt)_ before crouching himself. “Hide!! Are you alright??”

Hide pouted. “Hey, I asked you first buddy” he stated, wincing as he tried to gather himself up before finally facing the girl. She looked at him, shocked, but there was also something mysteriously like gratitude in her eyes. Hide smiled. “Hey” he greeted.

He didn’t need to turn to sense Haise’s distress, but the half-ghoul said nothing, so Hide focused most of his attention to the girl ( _Hinami-chan_ , he knew, but he can’t call her name) _._

After a few moments, she seemed to finally gain the courage to speak. “Hello” she smiled back, soft and sweet, making him smile wider.

It didn’t last long, sadly. He sighed. “Thanks for helping him, but looks like you got yourself into a lotta trouble little Miss” he said apologetically.

Hinami only shook her head “It’s okay. I knew the consequences” she explained, glancing upwards at Ka— Haise (who was probably dying of curiosity right now, Hide almost chuckled at the thought), and he admired how her eyes seemed to burn with determination in her current circumstance. She had no regrets.

Hide smiled. Kaneki –and it _was_ _Kaneki_ as much as it is Haise _now_ — always did have the ability to bring out the best in people. _If only it worked with his devil of an Aunt._ Hide sighed at the thought.

He got up, finally able to move his limbs without feeling too dizzy from blood loss, and held a hand out to her. He felt Haise’s hands on his shoulders, steadying him, and he turned to flash him a grin.

“You two get along very well” Hinami stated as she took his hand. “I’m glad”

Hide chuckled. “Yeah, well, I never gave him much of a choice, right Haise?” he clapped him on the shoulder.

“Yeah…” the half-ghoul trailed off, his expression closing off a bit as he glanced between them. Hide’s sure he’s connecting dots in his mind, but he still didn’t have all the pieces and everything probably barely made any sense. Hide couldn’t help but feel slightly angry, angry because he _wasn’t allowed_ tohelp him. So instead he squeezed the shoulder in his hand and flashed his friend one of his reassuring smiles.

“Hey, don’t push it” and glancing towards Hinami again, he stated, voice low. “We’ll find a way to get her out”

“Huh?”

“Shh” he shushed, placing a finger to his lips as he glanced around at the CCG officers trailing into the room. “Anyways, let’s get outta here, yeah? I’m starving!!” he complained. And of course, right on cue, his stomach grumbled.

Hinami, for all that she is a Ghoul and Aogiri and is probably going to be taken into Cochlea, chuckled at this, and Hide made sure his tears were noticed. He sniffed.

Haise rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips –the first one he’s made since this whole thing began— and Hide’s bright grin returned two fold.

This time, it was Haise who spoke. “Yeah. Let’s get out of here”

**~_~_~**

“You… know her”

A few days later found Hide lounging around in the chateau’s living room, laptop on the table in front of him showing a very peculiar video about cats stealing dog beds, when Haise came up to him, face pinched in pain. He smiled, resigned. “Not really” he answered honestly.

Although there wasn’t anything particularly visible, something seemed to have changed inside Haise after that incident. He seemed more closed off than usual these days, tense in a way as if he was constantly struggling with something. It made Hide worry, but Haise refused to speak to him about it.

Hide suspected that something more happened during his battle with Takizawa than Hinami.

But for the most part, it seemed as if Haise has become more earnest. Whereas he used to close up, changing subjects and letting topics drop before anyone can even approach the subject, now his eyes seemed to shine with a certain _desire to know._ About his missing past, that is; although he still appears to reject the very idea of it.

“I’ve only met her a coupla times in the past” Hide finally began, wondering if it really is ok for him to talk about it. “…most of the stuff I know about her are from what Kaneki’s told me”

Haise seemed to stiffen as he brought up _that name,_ but he showed no indication of stopping him, simply sitting down quietly on the chair across from Hide, gaze never leaving his.

Hide smiled. Yep, those are _his_ demanding eyes alright. “She’s a sweet girl. Innocent as far as ghouls go, I guess” he shrugged, sensing the half-ghoul stiffen. “Seems she adored Kaneki. Then again, _everyone_ adores Kaneki, so no surprise there” he grinned playfully.

“…” Haise looked uncomfortable, and Hide almost felt guilty for having brought that up. “I-Innocent… you say” he spoke, finally, and Hide wasn’t surprise he chose to ignore the comment.

“I at least know she’s not the type who would hurt anyone unless she absolutely has to” Hide closed his eyes, grabbing the coffee cooling beside his laptop and taking a sip. “But I know right now you’re thinking about that case. With ‘Rabbit’ and ‘Clover’” he whispered.

Haise’s eyes widened. “You know about it??”

“I won’t say anything about Akira-chan, but that incident… it isn’t what they made it seem” he whispered, a sigh escaping his lips and he refused to meet Kaneki’s eyes. “The CCG isn’t as innocent or just as one would make you think”


End file.
